Su poder es Amar
by Layoneth4
Summary: María Stark haría todo por su hijo, ir al mismo infierno de ser necesario. O en éste caso, ir a la casa de su "consuegra" a descubrir porque Sarah Rogers no estaba de acuerdo con la relación de sus hijos. ¡FELIZ 10 DE MAYO, DÍA DE LAS MADRES! Stony - AU - Poder de madres.


Notas: Finjamos que la guerra infinita no hay, no existe y mi vida sigue siendo tan miserablemente normal como lo era antes del veintisiete de abril.

Este es para celebrar las bellas mujeres que llamamos madres, a través de los ojos de las damas que se engendraron a las dos perfecciones de los hombres que amamos: María Stark y Sarah Rogers.

Les pido que no juzguen tan rudamente a ninguna de las dos damas, ellas tienen su razón de ser.

El libro está vinculado con mi otra historia "Papala papá pala", aunque no hay necesidad de que lo entiendan por este.

Algunas palabras están en Italiano, pero no son tan confusas y que usan la gramática vulgar: v

* * *

 _Entre tanta oscuridad, y con todo fuera de su lugar_

 _Seguiré sin tropezar,_

 _Haré el camino al andar._

* * *

María Stark se consideraba una mujer hermosa. ¡Que va! Era la belleza personificada que ni Afrodita misma era evitar envidiarla. Sí existiese.

Desde que era una niña de mamá hasta la muerte, cuando sus cabellos rubios peinados por su madre adornaban su redondo y sonrojado, cara y sus ojos, eran los mismos que estaban decorados por sus largas pestañas doradas; a los seis años frente al espejo, la gente que se atrevió a caminar por el suelo, que sabía que podía tener el mundo bajo sus pies con una mirada inocente y una sonrisa encantadora.

Era como un súper poder, que solo la pertenecía a ella, porque era perfecta. Demándenla.

A sus casi -casí cuarenta años, ella volvía de una larga tarde con el editor de Vogue² tras terminar los últimos arreglos para su futura presentación con su imagen, siendo la portada de la misma revista. Ahora tenía en su sencilla lista una última parada de su agenda apretada, con sus carteles suavemente cruzados por detrás y en sus manos un pequeño espejo plateado que le mostró la falta de arrugas en su rostro, sin ninguna cirugía que se llevó el crédito de su tan cuidado pulcro cutis. Más evidencia de que la mayoría de las mujeres más atractivas de la sociedad, no podía haber.

Encantadora, atractiva, simpática, adorable, manipuladora y por qué no, un poquitín arpía, era como gustaba definirse. Sin filtro en sus palabras pero sin perder su elegancia natural, viniendo de una familia aristócrata italiana no le era difícil mantenerse en su papel de reina mientras golpeaba a guante blanco a una que otra persona merecedora de su odio y venganza.

Aunque le encantaba ser el centro de atención, no era una mujer con muchas relaciones afectuosas ni le gustaba mucho las reuniones casi diarias que organizaban sus "amistades", tampoco tenía mucha cercanía con su familia y prefería ignorarlos todo lo que se le fuese permitido hasta que su presencia en suma necesidad, como un funeral. Por ende, no era alguien a quien provocar u amenazar atacándole a su lado febril, porque sentimientos pocos tenía y no le gustaba demostrarlos. Salvo por una persona.

Su hijo.

Por su hijo, ella daría su vida misma, o mejor aún, asesinaría y aplastaría de la más vil manera a quien sea que dañase a su retoño, su bebé. Su Anthony. Así se trate de su mismo esposo, o en este caso, de la "suegra" de su hijo.

Su gran tesoro ha tenido la idea de juntarse "románticamente" con un chico que, a su más humilde opinión, no merecía a su bebé; un pintor, un estudiante que tiene una artista, nada menos que lo que su hijo ha proclamado como su pareja y por lo que ha ocasionado tanto revuelo. Ella ya conoció a Steve, el tipo que tuvo la misma suerte de tener un hermano virgen, que ya estaba hecho de buenos modales y aparentaba ser honesto en sus sentimientos para con su hijo, no terminaba de agradarle.

Al principio creí que Anthony solo salía con él chico sacado del barrió más bajo de Brooklyn por mera rebeldía y necedad en sacarle más cañas a su viejo padre -su adorado esposo-, es por eso que no dijo nada al respecto y aparentó estar de acuerdo con el niño. Después de todo, no era el primer fulano al que Anthony proclamaba amar solo para llevar a cabo un pre-infarto a la familia y luego dejaba el botó porque se aburría. Su bambino³ lo que estaba haciendo desde que iba en secundaria.

Antes de Steve estuvo la señorita Pepper Potts, quien nunca conoció y supuso que no era nada serio para preocuparse. Tampoco había conocido tampoco Steve de no ser por Howard, ¿quién lo hizo? Su esposo, aunque lo niegue, siempre ha vigilado a Tony por el medio de los ojos, que está contratando para que haga los informes detallados de las actividades trimensuales que hace el niño. Entonces comienzan nuevos, Howard amenaza por completo un Tony no terminaba con esa relación tan absurda como escandalosa y María esperaba que su hijo hiciese un berrinche y sepa que su padre no sea más rebelde que tuviese que comprarle un nuevo auto o pagarle un viaje al extranjero, pero para sorpresa de todos, su bebé no obedeció.

Fue el momento en que María siente por primera vez que no tiene control por completo. Su esposo era tan manipulable como un hermano cuando aprendió a presionarlo en los puntos correctos, su hijo la amaba tanto que ni una sola vez renegó a sus palabras y lo que le dictaba; pero por esa relación, por culpa de Steve Rogers es que su marido y ella se molestaron en escucharla llorar dramáticamente cuando cumplió su palabra y le quitó todo a su niño, dejándole un apellido vacío; Anthony tampoco dio su brazo al torcer cuando dijo que esa era la forma de llamar la atención de su padre y que se cometió un error enorme en dejarle todo a su hermano mayor, el hijo del primer matrimonio cayó de Howard y que por cierto, era un enclenque que llevaría una Stark Industries a la ruina.

Nada de lo que dijo resultó, o no todavía. Aún tenía varias cartas que jugar y a Howard aún le quedaban pronosticados unos dos años más de buena salud antes de que un infarto por la edad lo mate o algo así. Esperando que nada más extremo llegue a pasar, ella podía tener paciencia para arreglar todo el melodrama que ocasionó un simple romance universitario.

Por eso mismo es que puso su mejor sonrisa y actuó de forma más amable que una monja de iglesia cuando conoció a su "yerno" y a toda la bola de amigos que venían en el paquete; soportó ver a su bebé viviendo en un apartamento abarrotado de personas y saber que trabajaba en un taller de autos. El sol de su vida, trabajando.

Le partía el alma, pero la imagen de Tony con aceite en las mejillas, sonriendo mientras el enorme rubio timador lo abrazaba por detrás y despidiéndose de ella en una de sus cortas, pero repetidas visitas "sorpresa".

Y por eso mismo, por el amor que le tenía a su hijo, es que ahora Jarvis conducía en una de las tantas calles humeantes de Brunswick, Brooklyn. La zona ya no era tan mala como había escuchado ni se veía nada sospechoso en cada esquina, pero aunque hubiese una balacera frente a sus ojos, su determinación en ir a cumplir con su misión era inquebrantable.

"En su última visita, una vez en el que fue invitada y no actuó su papel de" madre inoportuna ", fue en el cumpleaños del novio de su hijo, que además también coincidía con los días anteriores en su aniversario de un año juntos, por lo que celebraban ambas fechas para ahorrarse dinero en fiestas. Ahorrar Su Anthony, ahorrando.

Bueno. Ella fue invitada y solo por mero aburrimiento de estar sin trabajo en sus momentos, es que asistió a la reunión. Aunque admitía, también por curiosidad, en cómo esos dos elementos ingeniosos para organizar una celebración con tan cortos fondos monetarios.

Llegó tarde debido a que se trasladó desde el norte del estado donde se ubicaba la mansión y el tráfico era un caos por ser fin de semana. Le has gustado usar el helicóptero, pero su hijo ya lo había pedido que no hiciera uso de él porque el dueño del edificio se enojó la última vez porque el aire destruyó las macetas de la azotea. Unas simples macetas, pero no el gustaba causarle molestias a su bambino.

La reunión estuvo en su mémo apogeo cuando llegó, y gracias al cielo no era en el pequeñísimo apartamento de los chicos, sino en la azotea que tenía macetas y plantas nuevas, de nada.

Todos los amigos de ambos, que para siempre son los mismos y formaban un gran grupo de personas ruidosas y extravagantes, están dispersos por el sitio con vasos desechables en manos y un lindo decorado de lucecitas navideñas enfrascadas y colgadas como telarañas alrededor. Cuatro mesas con mantas blancas -mantas, santo San Pedro- y unas sillas con listones eran lo único que se destacaba en la decoración, pero el paisaje de Nueva York ayudaba mucho a un atardecer hermoso. Además, todo el lugar gritaba "Stark" pese a su corto presupuesto; su bebé sabía cómo dar una fiesta.

Saludó a todos, quien prácticamente la amaba porque se dio la tarea de ganarse la confianza para enterarse de lo que otro chisme, aunque ser muy bella y mucho apoyó. Estuvo bajo la mirada intensa de la única pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas en el lugar pero, aunque estuviera con la señorita Romanoff, amiga mayor de Steve y amiga, Tony, en esa ocasión, no sintiera que su mirada fría y desencantada fuera por su presencia La chica le agradaba, era astuta y malévola como ella, aunque escogió un camino diferente a las comodidades que María sí tomo, por lo que era simple, hablaba por su expresión y sabía que, pese a la alegría y festividad del ambiente, algo iba mal.

Después de saludar a Wilson y Barton, se encaminó el derechito a la parejita que se encontraba hablando con otra dama que le daba la espalda. Asegurándose de que Jarvis fue detrás de ella y con una sonrisa en su máscara perfecta, comenzó a indagar en la escena y aprovechó detalles deslumbrantes; en primera y lo más notorio es que la pareja no se mimosa ni cerca como siempre andaban, antes siempre los veían pegados a la cadera, ahora Steve tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y Tony gesticulaba con las suyas tanto como si hablaba como si no ; en segundo lugar, su hijo estaba nervioso y Steve distante, llevándola rápidamente a la tercera conclusión; la mujer que estaba con ellos, ocasionó esa brecha entre ambos.

Estuvo a pocos pasos cuando su hijo la visualizó, y por la mismísima Lady Dior, su niño nunca se vio tan feliz por su aparición desde que tenía seis años y entró a su recamara para enfrentar al monstruo bajo la cama.

— ¡Mamma! — exclamó, o más bien gritó su niño con efusividad y alivio en su acento materno que creía perdido en él.

— ¡Il mio cielo, la mia luna e le mie stelle⁴! Te he extrañado tanto. — no mentía, adoró sentir a su bebé en sus brazos, aunque este por primera vez no se avergonzaba de ello. Era como tener a Tony de nuevo temiéndole a los fantasmas, y no le gustaba que su hijo le temiera a nada. Ni a nadie.

Sin apartarse de él, su niño le ofreció el brazo, aunque parecía más que nada que la estaba usando a ella de salvavidas. De tal forma quedaron frente a los otros dos rubios, el más alto que la recibió con su misma sonrisa galante –timadora roba hijos– y la otra mujer que la veía con curiosidad mal disimulada en sus ojos extremadamente azules.

Creía que sólo Steve tenía ese color de ojos, tan intensos que parecían fantasía, pero ahora resultó que otra persona en el mundo le compartía la artimaña. En su mente, llegó a la conclusión de que aquella mujer era la señora Rogers, y la causante de que su niño no estuviese siendo consentido y mimado como debería por parte de su novio.

\- María, que bueno que ha llegado. Hola Jarvis. - Steve empujó delicadamente a la mujer poco más alta que ella y más pequeña que el abuelo - Le presentó a mi mamá, Sarah Rogers. Mamá, ella es María Stark, la madre de Tony. Y Jarvis, su mayordomo.

\- Encantada de conocerla.

\- Igualmente. - respondió la otra señora con simpleza, una mueca que apenas llegaba a ser agradable.

Por qué está en contacto con un breve intercambio de información con Natasha y Bruce, un año de relación y la señora Rogers acaba de haber hecho un examen antes de todo, que no comprendió hasta que vio cómo su hijo la batería de salida esa conversación con su "suegra" y platicar de todo y nada con los demás durante el resto de la fiesta. Bien, notaba el problema: no era la única madre que estaba disgustada con esa relación, aunque fue la única inteligente en no demostrarlo.

Y por eso es que su niño se mostraba tan inseguro, tan nervioso, más que obvio que con tal Sarah Rogers no lo aceptaba. A su bebé, su pequeña creación de la misma siendo cultivada durante duros nueve meses, no era aceptado por alguien. No crea permitirlo

Después de la fiesta cometió dos visitas más durante la semana y fue obvió el desánimo de su hijo en cada una de ellas, aumentar con poco lapso de tiempo.

\- Mamma, ¿por qué no le agrado? - Fue la pregunta que hizo su hijo mirando distraídamente su vaso de café. Ella enarcó una ceja inquisitiva.

\- No ve lo perfecto que eres. - se encogió de hombros - Los humanos son todos unos incomprensibles cegatones.

\- Mammaaa.

\- ¡Oh Anthony! - uso de todo su autocontrol para no revolotear los ojos exasperada - Apenas acaba de conocerte. Dale tiempo.

El castaño no se quedó tranquilo con su respuesta, posando sus ojos ahora en los transeúntes del otro lado del cristal de tan peculiar cafetería, que está frente al taller donde su nene trabajaba -le daba arcadas cada vez que lo recordaba- y le quedaba cercas para encontrarse en su hora de comida.

Así que, ahí estaban, Tony mirando a la nada y la mitad de ella enfocada en desear que no saliera una cucaracha debajo de la mesa. Aún no entendía como a su hijo le quedaba tiempo de trabajar, ir a la universidad, tener tiempo para una relación rozando a nupcias con otro chico igual de ocupado y todavía tener tiempo de preocuparse por lo que una mujer insignificante piense; ella ya hubiese mandado todo a volar y relajarse con unas merecidas vacaciones. Pero su trabajo era preocuparse por el bienestar de su niño, así que, tragándose un suspiro resignado, tomó la mano de su niño entre las suyas más pequeñas.

— Luz de mis ojos, ¿por qué te importa tanto lo que ella piense de ti?

— No me importa — respondió de inmediato a su hijo de forma burlesca, como si hace menos de diez segundos no estuviese haciendo un puchero desolado —, sólo tengo curiosidad de algo que poco me pasa. Digo, soy yo.

Pero María no necesitaba respuesta alguna, ya la conocía. Era por Steve. Su hijo tenía la idea equivoca, a su parecer, de necesitar la aprobación de Sarah Rogers únicamente porque era la madre de su novio y por lo que sabía, único familiar vivo y de sangre del rubio; seguramente a Steve le molestaba la actitud de su madre, por lo que a Tony le molestaba ser el causante de la molestia entre la madre de su novio y el mismo. Oh, pero que enredadera de sentimental era aquella.

Una diferencia de sus padres, Tony era alguien fiel a sus emociones y sentimientos, sus pasiones e ideologías. Terco hasta la medula, también lo era en frágil. María sabía que ella tenía un corazón hecho de piedra y que Howard tenía un muro de hielo alrededor de su propia alma, de mentes calculadoras y de un gramo de piedad por sus enemigos y misericordia para sus rivales, así como ambos han logrado un No hay ninguna otra cosa para ninguno; él tenía dinero y ella una famosa imagen prestigiosa, tal para cual.

Pero su bebé, aunque era astuto y vengativo si lo tenía enfadado, también se sentía piedad y solidaridad por los demás antes de dar la final final. Un orgullo que no tiene cabida en su pequeño cuerpo y su prestigiosa mente, pero una benevolencia que rivaliza con su humilde actuar ante los necesitados. María intentó por todos los medios de quitarle, lo que ella consideraba como un estorbo antes de la dura batalla que era la vida, sus defectos emocionales que no tenía ninguna idea de dónde vino para aprender -culpaba a Jarvis plenamente- pero que tuvo una historia en Tony no hay deja de llevar perros y gatos callejeros a la mansión, hasta un momento escayolado sin una pata que se abre bajo una piedra en una de sus tantas aventuras imaginarias.

Aceptaba y amaba a su criatura tal cual era, pero eso ameritaba que lo que hiciera era sacrificios y estrujos de su corazón empedrado, dándole hasta el cielo, sí, que lo nene lo pedía. Y si tu hijo necesitaba la aprobación de Sarah Rogers para volver a ser la luz deslumbrante que era, pues entonces ella lo obtendría.

Por eso mismo, es que está llegando a las afueras de un conjunto de apartamentos en Este de Brooklyn, casi anocheciendo y en compañía de su fiel mayordomo para proteger.

Jarvis estacionó el auto, bajó y abrió la puerta a la mano, ayudándola a poner sus finos tacones de dos dólares en el asfalto húmedo tras una tormentosa. Se acomodó su gabardina beige que le cubría hasta debajo de las rodillas, paso sus manos enguantas por el brazo que Jarvis se ofreció y se encaminó a la puerta metálica del edificio de paredes grises.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y una nube gris anunciaba que la tormenta volvería a rematar contra ellos en cualquier momento Llegaron al panel de comunicación que tuvo una mejor vida en otro momento, ahora con la placa de la estrella y los nombres de los inquilinos a mitad de ser desvanecidos.

Por suerte su fiel mayordomo investiga mucho antes de lo fundamental para enfrentar la situación, presionando sin dudar uno de los botoncitos. Pasaron menos de cinco segundos para que alguien hablara por la bocina, una voz femenina más suave y tersa, contrariamente a la suya que admitía, el cantarino acento de su patria fuerte en sus cuerdas bucales.

\- ¿ _Sí_ ?

\- Buenas tardes madame, mi nombre es Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia Stark.

\- _Ah, sí. ¿Ocurrió algo con los chicos?_

\- Nada malo. Solo la señora Stark solicite una entrevista con usted.

\- _¿Una qué?_

A ese punto ya estaba harta de tanta palabrería, por lo que tomó el lugar de Jarvis frente al comunicador y presionó el botón de nuevo.

\- Hola Sarah, soy María, la madre de Tony. - sonrió como si la tuviese de frente - Quisiera charlar contigo unos minutos.

Pasó casi un minuto para recibir una confirmación, evitando que lo pidiera a su mayordomo que tirase la puerta de todas maneras. - _... Adelante._

\- Gracias. - canturreó mientras el timbre de seguridad sonaba y la puerta principal se abría para ellos. Satisfecha consigo misma, como niña chiquita frotó a sus manos enguantadas - ¿Listo para la guerra, Jarvis?

\- Cuando usted ordene, señora. - Jarvis le permitió el paso con su sonrisa del templo, mientras ella pasaba a su lado.

Al fondo del pasillo iluminado por una luz verde, un ascensor estaba esperándolos. Sarah Rogers vivía en el quinto piso, segundo apartamento a la derecha, lo decía la placa con su nombre bajó el número de vivienda sobre la puertita de madera. Ya estaba ahí, parados frente a la solidez de la entrada y ella tomó un respiro de inspiración para entrar en su papel; la felicidad de su retoño estaba en juego, así que estaba bien metida en el guion para conseguir su mejor espectáculo.

Jarvis tocó la puerta tres veces, un segundo más tarde y la puerta abrió fuego abiertamente, dejando la figura rubia y más alta que ella enfundada en un traje de enfermería que vio mejores tiempos. Dejó de fijarse en el viejo uniforme rosa, concentrada en el rostro incomodo, pero amigable de la otra dama.

\- ¡Hola Sarah!

\- Señora Stark, que sorpresa. Pasen, por favor.

\- Llámame María, querida, así nos enviaremos con más confianza. - una sonrisa menos agraciada fue lo que recibió, captando de inmediato a esa mujer la daría pelea para dejarse convencer de verdad.

A paso grácil con Jarvis a sus espaldas, comenzó a detallar el lugar.

Entrando en el piso del dormitorio, mira la salita de tres pisos, una ventana central y un piso de plástico al otro lado de la ventana, al otro extremo, al otro, comedor, barnizado, en forma de círculo, a la cocina, que está viendo, a través de una abertura rectangular y más al fondo del pasillo tres puertas más, suponiendo que una de ellas sea el baño. Sí, eso era todo; las paredes blancas, ni un televisor a la vista más viejo que la radio sobre la chimenea que se encontraba pegada al sofá de tres plazas, una mesita más más en el recibidor donde estaba parada.

Entonces helo ahí, cuando quiso prestar atención en las fotografías que se encontraban sobre la mesita, también notó el crucifijo de madera clavado en la pared, con varias veladoras pequeñas en su ofrenda que acompañaban los marcos de fotografías, más un montoncito de rosarios cristalizados.

Entonces María lo entendió todo. ¡Por la misma Roma! Que la mujer es católica.

— Lindo lugar. Aw, ¿ese es Steve? — señaló un portarretrato viejo, disimulando su pequeño descubrimiento que la dejó perpleja unos segundos. — ¿Puedo?

— Siéntase en su casa.

Ni de cercas, pensó, porque su salita particular tenía justo las medidas de todo el apartamento. Tomó la fotografía y la detalló, sonriendo con gracia al ver a un Steve mucho más delgado y pálido, contrario al hombre todo músculos y sonrisa de comercial que era hoy en día. Quien pensaría que aquel chico escuálido terminaría midiendo lo doble de lo que mostraba en su retrato.

— Son tan adorables de pequeños. — dijo con nostalgia y regresando el objeto a su lugar. Regresó su mirada a Rogers — Ojalá nunca crecieran, ¿cierto?

— Es algo inevitable. — la de ojos celestes se frotaba sus manos constantemente, como si no supiera cuál era su siguiente paso a seguir. — Perdóname, tome asiento donde guste. ¿Quiere algo de beber? Tengo té o café. Agua potable.

Dudaba mucho que eso fuera potable, pero la mujer al menos comenzaba a mostrar bromas sutiles y ella era muy difícil que le ofendiese cualquier tontería. Así que siguió sonriendo agradecida mientras escogía el sofá frente a la chimenea para tomar asiento.

— Un té me vendría bien, gracias. — Sarah pasó de ella a Jarvis, con las cejas elevadas y los labios fruncidos dudando en preguntarle o no.— Oh, a él ignóralo por favor.

— De acuerdo. — los ojos azules no parecían entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en su hogar, pero entre menos tiempo le diera a la mujer de pensar, más beneficio a su causa puede lograr.

Rogers fue directo a la cocina y se escuchó como comenzaba a moverse cosas de un lado a otro, mientras tanto tuve tiempo de seguirla observando. No había anillo en su dedo anular, pero una sortija de compromiso estaba junto a los rosarios anteriores; no hay fotografías de boda, pero la mujer sigue llevando su apellido de casada. María como modelo profesional era de estatura alta, más que su hijo, pero Sarah aún lograba sacarle unos centímetros más que la altura de su figura de reloj de arena con sus grandes caderas y anchos muslos, una cintura pequeña, un pecho abultado que se notaba aún sobre el uniforme holgado y definitivamente su hijo no aquí nada de sus finas facciones más allá de sus ojos deslumbrantes, Steve debía ser una completa de su padre. Las facciones de la casa se venden agradables a la vista pero no llegan a ser bonitas,

\- Permítame, señora Rogers. - la voz de Jarvis la sacó de su evaluación, observando cómo el hombre servicial ayuda a la anfitriona con la bandeja que traía en sus manos.

Su leal servidor era un mago para preparar bebidas fuera de la casa con lo que el mar que tuviese a la mano, es por eso que el mar que está ahí, se puede lavar la cámara instantánea del lugar, como en este caso lo que el té de sobrecito amarillo.

\- Okeeey. - Sarah se sentó precavida en el mismo sofá, pero lo más alejada posible también, esperando a que le entregara su propia taza a manos del británico - Gracias.

\- Gracias Jarvis. - disfruto del vaporcito aromatizado que se desprendía de su propia taza, mientras esperaba su compañero diera un paso atrás para poder comenzar a lo que venía. Miró a Sarah, solo me tocó su propio té - Oh, qué aroma tan eliminable. Siempre él disfrutado de la manzanilla.

La más alta visión por la mirada, en sus ojos azules, mostrándose una cortina de fuerza y una voluntad que poco se veía en quienes se paraban enfrente a retarla. María ya estaba preparándose para el comienzo de una verdadera disputa.

\- Señora Stark ...-

\- María. - la interrumpió con una sonrisa sin pena, intenta dejarle en claro quién fue la que soportó el enfrentamiento allí - La señora Stark fue mi suegra y créeme, que no era nada agradable.

\- _Maria_ \- repitió con algo de dificulta la pronunciación, pero Sarah no se quedó varada en ello -, vaya al grano por favor, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer ir al grano? - cuestionó inocente, con la taza de té levantando sus labios - Deberías tomar tu té primero, evitar las posibles agruras que te deje nuestro tema a discutir.

\- _Nuestro_ tema a discutir. - repitió la mujer entre dientes, María podía decir que comenzaba a verla molesta, pero no se inmutó por ello

\- Sí, nuestros hijos siendo pareja. Considero que es algo de lo que tengo que hacer.

\- No veo ningún motivo para tal conversación, no es algo que nos incumba.

— Discierno contigo, querida. — parpadeó fingiendo desconcierto — Mientras Tony sea el novio de Steve, su relación es un tema que me incumbe mucho. Así como su seguridad.

— Explícate.

— Creo que tu disgusto por su íntimo enlace a estado poniendo incomoda su estabilidad emocional, en ambos.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que me disgusta su relación?

A son de la verdad, Rogers en verdad parecía cada vez más y más desconcertada por donde iba la conversación, pero no quería dejarse engañar tan fácil, por lo que siguió empujando sin remordimiento.

— Tu obvia falta de efusividad ante su unión es un factor muy perceptible. — los ojos azules seguían incrédulos, obligándola a soltar su bebida y enumerar con sus dedos — Tu sequedad, tu trato indiferente, tú poca muestra de interés, tus intentos de mantener distancia de tu propio hijo…-

— Soy enfermera, acostumbrada a mantener a raya mis emociones y también una mujer muy ocupada.

— Soy hija de una de las familias más antiguas de Italia — contraatacó ella —, educada para no sentir nada en lo absoluto y también famosa, millonaria, modelo, filántropa, así que soy una mujer muy ocupada. Y aun así, no he dejado de ver a mi hijo junto a su novio desde su tercer mes juntos hasta la fecha.

— ¿Italia, como de la mafia? — de todo lo que le dijo, a la mujer sólo se le ocurrió cuestionarla por lo mismo que otros millares de personas le han preguntado. A lo mejor era un tipo de sistema defensivo que tomaba el cerebro de Sarah para evadir el tema mientras buscaba la manera de defenderse, María no podía culparla por reaccionar instintivamente

— Más bien como los Zar de Rusia, pero con descendientes vivos. — contestó desinteresada, esperando que con ello Sarah pudiera recobrar fuerzas y volver al tema verdadero con argumentos más reales en esa ocasión.

Pero no lo hizo. La mujer de ojos extraños se quedó callada escondiéndose detrás de su té, dejando más que en claro que en cuanto se terminará su bebida, la correría de la manera más amable para no seguir conversando de aquello.

Oh, pues se tendrá que aguantar porque ella ya ha arriesgado tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo en ir hasta allí para aclarar las cosas en nombre de su hijo.

—…¿Es por tu religión?

— ¿Qué?

— Tuve inculcación cristiana de niña — comentó sin importancia, mientras la otra mujer la veía como si una cabeza extra le hubiese salido cual rama —, pero al casarme los Stark preferían ser devotos a las máquinas y al dinero, así que a mi hijo no se me permitió influenciarlo en ello. Pero no he olvidado la doctrina, semejante al católico en unas cosas, cómo la condena a homosexuales, por ejemplo. El infierno y esas cosas durante toda la eternidad.

— Esta bien, para ahí. Sólo para. — Sarah parecía realmente consternada y asqueada por igual ante sus palabras, mostrando que a lo mejor sus propias conclusiones no han sido correctas.

Pero ya llevaba más de la mitad del té y seguía sin respuestas, sin soluciones y no era una mujer exactamente paciente cuando la situación se tornaba suspensiva. Así que dejó su taza sobre la mesa y miró intensamente con sus ojos hidromiel a la otra mujer.

— Hazme comprender, por qué no puedes aceptar la relación de tu hijo con otro hombre. ¿O se trata de Anthony? ¿Él no te agrada? Sí es eso, tendremos aquí un problema más grande.

— Tony me agrada. — Sarah también dejó su taza de lado — Me parece un gran chico, con problemas de un enorme ego pero, veo de quien lo saco.

— No ves el panorama completo, aún no conoces a mi esposo. — intentó una broma para aligerar el ambiente, pero la otra mujer decidió ignorar lo que dijo y seguir con su propio discurso

— Es sólo qué, te pasas una vida creyendo que has educado a tu hijo de la forma en la que todos lo esperan, y a veces resulta completamente diferente a como lo creíste en un principio.

Por lo que entendió, Sarah había educado a su vástago con la idea de que sería un hombre hecho y derecho, la imagen del hombre perfecto de américa. No que Steve le saliera de momento con sus ojos puestos en otro amiguito colgando entre las piernas. Eso la enojó y desconcertó un poquito por igual.

— ¿Esa es tu excusa? No. No puedo entenderte. Me he entregado la mayor parte de mi vida a meo bambino y de todas formas es completamente diferente a como quise criarlo, así que dejé de intentarlo hace mucho.

Sarah chasqueó la lengua sopesando sus próximas palabras, y por un momento María creyó que sus ojos azules se cristalizaban y se iba a soltar en llanto dramático por su hijo todo menos macho-macho. Pero cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, lo que vio por esa ocasión en los iris celestes era furia contenida de años.

\- Tuve un Steve a los dieciséis, un soldado mayor que yo. Mis padres me corrieron de la casa y me fui con mis suegros al campo. Eran buenas personas, pero chapados a la antigua; me obligaron a casarme con Joseph, el padre de Steve, supuestamente para formar mi propia familia. Pero fue expulsado del ejército y se convirtió en un crimen y Steve en un niño enfermizo, las cosas se complicaron solo con eso.

»Terminé el instituto y un diplomado técnico en enfermería como pude, pero mis suegros ya eran muy viejos y no duraron mucho con nosotros. Ya había comprendido que José no tenía mucho para traer dinero a la casa, pero cada día recordaba a mi suegra diciéndome que antes Dios y antes el hombre, que era mi esposo por la eternidad, que nunca mejoró. Que las cosas mejorarían.

»No lo hice ni un carajo, solo empeoraban, pero tenía tanto miedo en seguir defraudando a la gente como lo hice con mis padres, en decepcionar al Señor, que no hacía nada al respecto, aguantando humillaciones, infidelidades y que me mataba en el trabajo porque mi marido "eterno" era un desempleado eterno también que se gastaba mi dinero y el de mi hijo en sus botellas o en mujeres. Aún me pregunté por qué soporté tanto. «

María definitivamente ha olvidado su té, sus manos titubeantes al igual que sus labios. Sarah solo había sido una niña ... No se había imaginado algo así. Cuando investigó un Steve y por ende a su familia, encontró lo básico: sus padres separados, el hombre deambulaba por ahí, aunque su hijo lo presentó como muerto ante todos y cualquier otro miembro con el cual mantuviese contacto más allá de su progenitora; no cuestionó por qué, que pensaba que las relaciones actuales entre esposos eran difíciles, pero que contaba por Sarah daba un panorama mucho más profundo.

El silencio entre otras cosas fue duro, Sarah volvió a sentir una sensación de tener que tragar las lágrimas junto con el tiempo, dándole tiempo a ella de salir de su estupor.

\- En el nombre de la princesa Diana, ¿quién lo hizo?

— Por la iglesia y ante Dios jamás te divorcias. — Sarah hizo una mueca, pero continuó cuando notó que estaba a punto de echarle la bronca ante tremenda respuesta— Pero no, no vivo con él desde el último año de Steve en el instituto.

— ¿Soportaste hasta que tu hijo le faltaba un año para entrar a la universidad? Eso fue, qué, ¡hace como cinco años! ¡Mamma mia!

— Steve me dijo que se uniría al ejercito si no nos íbamos a vivir a otra parte, porque mientras viviéramos con Joseph no tendríamos dinero ni para comer, menos para pagar la universidad. — después, una sonrisa completamente sincera y anhelante se dibujó por primera vez en la ojiazul, — Pero resultó que mi propio hijo me chantajeo, él ya tenía su dinero ahorrado en este apartamento que fue rentando desde sus quince años con ayuda de Bucky. Sólo quería que me alejará de las humillaciones de su padre porque él no estaría conmigo para "defenderme".

— Protegió a su madre, es lo que un hijo debe hacer. — las palabras fueron más para ella misma, quien pidiéndose perdón, resopló y apretando los ojos con frustración, volvió a mirar decidida a su "consuegra" — Coco Chanel sabe que estas palabras me sabrán a vinagre, pero has criado a un buen hijo, un excelente hombre. ¿Cómo es que crees que no resultó ser lo que criaste tu sola?

— Un hijo gay, Maria. — enfatizó Sarah, acercándose más a ella como si con su movimiento la hiciera entender su punto de vista —¿No entendiste lo que te dije? Me educaron para seguir las palabras de Dios, me prepararon para ser el ejemplo de esposa del Antiguo Testamento, y para que mis hijos obedecieran sus leyes, temerosos de su poder divino. ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora qué Steve luce tan enamorado de otro dulce chico, cuando debería ser de una dulce chica?

— Anthony no es el primer novio de Steve. — defendió obstinada, pero la ojiazul chasqueó la lengua exasperada

— No, claro que no. Eso ya lo sabía, pero no le tomé importancia porque las generaciones de ahora quieren probar más y más, es sólo que lo que veo en los ojos de mi hijo al hablar del tuyo es muy diferente a como lo hacía de otras chicas y chicos en general.

— Por favor, es un romance universitario. — desdeñó, pero sin menos fuerza a como lo pensó la primera vez — Todos creemos estar enamorados en la universidad y que será para siempre y llenó de colores y flores con final feliz.

— Maria, según sé tu hijo no tiene otro tema de conversación que no sean los ojos tan hermosamente azules de Steve. Y el mío parece que es un hombre sediento en el desierto y Tony la única fuente de agua. Me lo contaron Bucky y Rodhey en la fiesta.

Sí, son bastante noveleros.

— No, no te creó que tu actitud apática sea solamente porque parece que en cualquier momento Anthony le ponga un anillo de diamantes al dedo de Steve. Más bien, creo que tienes miedo a que alguien te vuelva a decir que has fallado, ahora como madre, en no tatuarle los diez mandamientos a tu hijo en su piel. Le tienes miedo a lo que dirá la gente de ti sobre tu hijo y su relación tan gay. Que egoísta.

Terminó de decir con su mentón en alto y petulante, esperando que sus palabras hayan sido lo suficientemente fuertes para que su acompañante le entendiera. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Sarah la miraba completamente boquiabierta y por demás ofendida, con una mirada que indicaba que la mujer solo estaba tomando aire para replicar en venganza.

— ¿Yo egoísta? ¿Qué hay de ti? Únicamente aparentas apoyar esta relación porque estas tan sola en tu mundo de oro, que lo único que tienes de bueno en tu vida puede alejarte si le niegas a su nuevo novio.

— No es ser egoísta, es ser inteligente.

— Es ser egoísta, enfermiza y una maldita bruja, porque sólo esperas a que ellos terminen para consolar a tu niño de brazos y disfrutarlo un poco más hasta que le selecciones a la "esposa perfecta" y será a quien tú puedas controlar.

Auch.

Pudo notar el movimiento sutil de Jarvis moviéndose a su lado, indeciso de hacer o decir más. Pero no estaba prestándole atención, Sarah menos con su vista fija en ella, sin notar ciertamente que algo dentro de ella se rompió.

— ¡Yo no deseó casar a mi hijo con nadie! ¡Yo no lo haré lo que mis padres me…! — cayó abruptamente, intentando controlar sus emociones. No fueron las ofensas, ni tampoco la forma de recalcar que estaba "sola" en su mundo de reflectores, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios y por supuesto, su propia frivolidad favorecía en que no le afectara casi nada. Casi.

Pero la idea de casar a su piccolo⁵, a unirlo a alguien por medio de un frio y vacío contrato nupcial…, la enfermaba, la rompía. Porque a su perspectiva, no hay mayor sufrimiento que amar sin ser amado, sin ser un ser querido, sólo un objeto con una causa.

Entonces decidió, que Sarah tal vez necesitaba ver otra perspectiva de lo que era el amor a lo que la misma mujer tuvo, al que ella no conoció.

Alisó su falda sin arruga, pestañeando varias veces porque siente como se nublaba la vista, y miró a Rogers lo más sincera y vulnerable que se ha sentido en años.

\- Yo caso antes de los veinte años, sin siquiera haber conocido un Howard de frente una sola vez. Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores, así que una hija bonita no puede ser enviada a mi padre ni a mi madre más que a la casarla con un buen prospecto y sacar provecho de ella, presumir del casamiento como última noticia de farándula. No he visto a mi familia desde entonces, ni ellos han intentado conocer a mi hijo.

»Al principio no puse ni una queja por supuesto, uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo sería para mí, el epítome de la sociedad en mis manos. Fui criada para ser la esposa perfecta, quien tiene la familia en armonía y protección el prestigio y honor de mi nuevo apellido, así como sus inversiones. Todo un castillo mío solamente. Semanas después de la boda que se podía enamorar fácilmente de ese hombre tan inteligente, soberbio, astuto y atractivo.

»Y así lo hice. Pero el cuento feliz terminó cuando comprendí ciertas cosas; por ejemplo, mi nuevo esposo me llevó quince años de ventaja, por ende, no fui a la primera en su vida.

»Howard estaba y sigue enamorado de Rebeca, su primera esposa que lo hizo pasar por un divorcio de lo más vergonzoso y una infidelidad, más aparte dejándole a su primogénito que todo el mundo sabe, es una idiota que lleva Stark Industries a la ruina por Apuestas clandestinas. Por lo tanto, aunque amaba a mi esposo desde el principio, no me tocó más que caricias secas y palabras conformistas. Siempre ha sido frío mi vida, pero mi Anthony es la pequeña fuente de calor que me conforta desde que nació.

»Tengo miedo de que un día él no me recuerda, que me dejó olvidada en la gran mansión que ni él quiere pisar porque su padre lo lastima ya su medio hermano lo odia. Por eso hago todo lo que puedo para mí a un lado, porque, aunque el amor de una madre es eterno, no es suficiente para perdurar en la vida e intereses de sus hijos. «

Dejó salir el aire restante de sus pulmones, no creyendo que después de soltar el ojo en su garganta desaparecida, la presión en su estómago se iría y el peso metafórico que había soportado los últimos casi veinte años ya no lo sentiría. Se sintió libre, relajada, y la sensación de libertad fue agradable por breves momentos que atesoraría desde ahora.

Un pañuelo cubrió su vista de la imagen culpable y perturbada que mostraba Sarah, pero era Jarvis con un pañuelo tendiéndoselo de frente, notando apenas que una lagrima había logrado salir de su control. Sonrió a su mayordomo, su fiel amigo que la ha cuidado y acompañado desde que era una regazza⁶ entrando como reina a una mansión que sería su nueva prisión. Le sonrió a quien era su sombra tratando de transmitirle con aquello que, de no ser por el hombre a su lado, su vida hubiera sido menos dichosa de lo que de por sí, ya era.

Limpió sus lágrimas con maestría en no arruinar más su suave maquillaje, mientras escuchaba el suspiro desolador de su anfitriona. Cuando terminó de sacar las manchas sensibleras de su rostro y toda evidencia de su llanto inaceptable, volvió a mirar a la otra rubia; Sarah tenía sus manos apretando su rostro, frustrada y agotada por igual, pero paso sus dedos por su ondulada cabellera y su otra mano terminó en sus piernas, bailando sus falanges mientras apretaba los labios.

Esa expresión la conocía, era la misma que ponía Steve cuando pensaba las cosas. No era una mala expresión, al contrario, las veces que la notó en el masculino rostro era cuando estaba a punto de ceder uno de los tantos caprichos de Anthony o ella misma. Esperaba que en su madre significara lo mismo.

— Ni mis suegros ni mis propios padres estarían de acuerdo con lo que dices. — apenas y hubo volumen en su murmureo, por lo que María comprendió que su consuegra ya estaba más tranquila y dispuesta a escuchar razones.

Por lo mismo, sonrió con suavidad y cometió la osadía de quitarse los guantes, dejarlos sobre su regazo y tomó la mano de la enfermera que se encontraba en su pierna, entre las suyas con reciente manicure con su anillo de compromiso que costaba seguramente más que el apartamento de la misma Rogers.

— Tus padres te amaron tanto que no soportaron la idea de haberte fallado, quienes como tú, creían que tus decisiones fueron por no saberte guíar. — susurró para no romper la frágil burbuja que se creó entre ambas, ojos dorados contra zafiros — Y tus suegros amaron a un hijo que cometía bastantes errores. El amor de padres, nos vuelve ciegos y nos enloquece.

— Por una vez, por una sola vez, quiero hacer lo correcto por mi hijo. Pero no sé…— Rogers dejó salir lagrimas discretas de sus ojos mientras su voz se rompía, lágrimas de dolor, terror y confusión.

Pobre inocente, pensaba con verdadera benevolencia, puesto que Sarah seguía siendo una niña de dieciséis años con miedo a ser rechazada otra vez, ahora por su propio hijo.

A que vueltas y vueltas de la vida, quien diría que tremenda situación que comenzó con dos frentes defensivas, le ablandaría su casi inexistente corazón.

— Y yo, por una vez, quiero dejar a mi hijo libre. Que encuentre su camino, aunque sea lejos mío. — dolía pensarlo, pero no se detuvo en eso cuando tenía la completa atención de Sarah — Prefiero esa vida solitaria, sí con ello mi hijo es capaz de amar y ser amado con la intensidad de mil soles. Sarah, lo que hay entre ambos según todos dicen, es un regalo, un extraño suceso del que son afortunados.

¿Cómo va a querer ella, que Anthony no experimente tremendo afecto? Ese don, esa maldición tan bella que era el amor como lo narraban en los libros, como lo que ella siente en sus más frágiles días aún por Howard tan intensamente, aunque se sabe no correspondida, era un suceso del que no quería privar a su bebé. Pensaba muchas cosas, decía otras miles, y sobretodo albergaba aún varios puntos prioritarios en contra de esa relación –como que su piccolo debiese trabajar cual obrero–, pero nunca jamás se interpondría en algo tan sincero que hacía de Tony el mayor brillo del universo al lado de un pintor.

Cada cosa a su tiempo, pensaba, y no todo tenía porque ir tan mal a final de cuentas. La vida era una rueda de la fortuna que había que tener cuidado con ella, nunca se sabe dónde se podrá terminar. Pero esperaba, que, con la ayuda de Sarah y el destino, no haya sufrimiento alguno en el futuro de su retoño.

— ¿Cómo sabes que, con el tiempo, permitir esto no les traerá consecuencias? — en Sarah podía ver una inocencia y un temor dignos de una adolescente, pero con la oscuridad de una sabiduría y conocimiento que dan los años. Enterneció aún más su extraño ser, sonriéndole con cariño a la mujer

— No lo sé, pero sí el destino así lo quiso, ¿Quién soy yo para evitarlo? — nadie, ni si quiera ella. Apretó con firmeza y confort la mano entre las suyas, tratando de transmitir todo de ella en el gesto — Sí el amor de Steve por Tony en sincero y puro, ¿cómo Dios no podrá aceptarlo?

Fueron las palabras correctas. Fue la oración precisa al final, porque lo vio en el brillo indescifrable de los extravagantes ojos azules cuando terminó de hablar, así como la sonrisa cálida que comenzó a nacer en los labios resecos de la enfermera; una sonrisa tan sincera y cálida que la mujer dejó ver más de sus lindas facciones sin tantas preocupaciones en ellas.

— Me va a costar más tiempo, pero… — Sarah se liberó de su agarre con cuidado, llevando sus manos al cielo y dejando ir toda la presión de su pecho con la acción — Pero está bien, que sea lo que el Señor quiera.

¿Eso era todo? ¡En el nombre de Armani! ¡Hubiera iniciado por ahí desde el principio!

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — cuestionó ansiosa, como cuando era niña entusiasmada por saber la nueva travesura que cometieron sus hermanos.

— Llamaré a Steve, ha intentado comunicarse conmigo desde la fiesta, pero he tenido tanto trabajo que… — Sarah se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó su mirada incrédula, viéndola retractarse de inmediato con un leve sonrojo — Sí, lo estaba evitando. No digas nada. Les llamaré, quedaremos en un lugar para charlar y les explicaré lo que pasa. Sólo espero que no me odien.

Bufó ante lo dicho.

— Buena suerte con hacer que Anthony odie a alguien. Sólo siente ese oscuro sentimiento contra su hermano Arno, y creo que es meramente instinto. Mio bambino, tan puro e inocente. — estaba resignada a que su niño fuese tan frágil, era algo triste. Pero ella tenía suficiente veneno por ambos, gracias.

Su melodrama por la pureza de su progenie fue ignorado, otra vez, ya que Sarah se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella con duda. Más bien, parecía sinceramente curiosa.

— María, sé que tú ya no crees, pero, en dado caso de lo contario, ¿qué harías en mi lugar?

Esa era una pregunta en verdad fácil. No es que no creyera en la otra vida, en Dios al que seguramente le sacaba suspiros frustrados por tan necia y traviesa que era, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo con su familia política –sus endemoniados suegros incluidos en el paquete– que no ve las mismas cosas iguales. Es por eso que entiende cómo se siente una parte de Sarah, que no le parece absurdo en lo absoluto que la mujer se haya mostrado renuente al principio de cómo actuar ante la relación de su hijo, porque todo el mundo le teme a lo que no conoce. No pude culpar a la mujer por intentar que su hijo se integre a ciertas reglas religiosas porque eso era la que la mayoría de la gente seguía y veía correcto, temiendo por las posibles consecuencias a su alma o cosas así.

La verdad sobre María, es ella quien rezaba a quien sea que la escuchase por el bienestar de su familia -hasta el insoportable y tarado de Arno- cada noche. Verdad que nadie debería saber, claro.

Pero estaba dispuesta a ser sincera con Rogers, ante esos ojos tan infantiles que también tenía el gigantón de su hijo.

\- Sarah, el día de mi muerte y que Dios me llama para juzgar por permitir un pecado tan grande en mi hijo, no tendré más excusa que el amor que tengo. El diré que tú tomas tu lugar en el infierno, sí esa es tu condena. Aunque también lo diré para la otra, eso es "amar a tu prójimo" porque es un poco incongruente.

La risa suave de la mujer fue compartida por ella, porque era una imagen bizarra la que acababa de plantear ante una disputa con el creador del universo y todo eso. Bueno, ella era sincera, ocuparía el lugar en las tinieblas en nombre de su hijo si con eso lograría salvarlo de todo mal. Era su madre, después de todo.

\- De acuerdo. - asintió la anfitriona todavía risueña - Pues entonces, será un largo camino hasta entonces, ellos parecen ir en serio.

\- A como van las cosas, es un corto camino hasta el altar.

\- No, espera. - Sarah elevó sus palmas deteniéndola, aun ruborizada por la riza o el llanto, pero sonriendo - Dame tiempo, ¿sí? Un paso a la vez.

\- Un paso a la vez. - seh, puedes hacer eso también.

Al final, Sarah cumple con su promesa y cita al día siguiente a Steve y su hijo en una cafetería en el centro de Brooklyn. María por otro lado, mira por la ventana el paisaje del Norte de Nueva York dándole la bienvenida, la imagen de la enorme mansión blanca iluminada que era su jaula de oro que ella misma aceptó hace muchos años, con el celular cerca de su oreja.

\- Madre mía, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Sarah Rogers? No, espera, en el nombre de las leyes de Newton, ¿con qué amenazaste mi aterradora, ahora aparentemente agradable suegra?

\- Figlio mio⁷, tú ya no me has metido más en tu vida. Lo que pase a partir de ahora, incluso con tu suegra, te las arreglaras solo.

\- ¿Mamma? ¿Mami? No me cuelgues mujer de mala hierba, ¡dime qué ...!

Colgó el celular, antes de que el parrito de su niño la dejara en las nubes por tan adorable que se escuchaba. Pero ahora era el turno de su polluelo en aprovechar la oportunidad que le ha dado. Aunque, bueno, no había dejado de preocuparse porque Anthony, su travieso retoño nunca la defraudaría en sorpresa y enorgullecerla.

No se arrepiente de ninguna decisión de su vida. Ni aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, ni amar a un hombre que en definitiva no sienta nada por ella más que, y se arriesgue a imaginarlo, le considere una grata compañía y digna de su confianza; nop, nada de eso lo lamentaba porque ha llevado la vida de princesa y mimos que tanto disfruta más un bono extra, que era el amor de su hijo.

Ah, pero que era una madre excelente, que no se diga lo contrario de ella. Tampoco de Sarah Rogers.

Han hecho un buen trabajo: hijos divinamente atractivos, talentosos, valientes, dotados de sus respectivas inteligencia y sabiduría. ¡Denles un premio! Se lo han ganado.

 _Su poder de querer,_

 _que frágil es y fuerte a la vez_

 _siendo mujer._

 _\- Alejandra Guzmán, "Mujer"._

* * *

Niña) Niña de mamá

²) Vogue es la revista más vendida en Nueva York, trata de moda y esas cosas.

³) Nene / niño - Mi niño

⁴) Mi cielo, mi sol y mis estrellas

⁵) Mi pequeño

⁶) Niña

⁷) Hijo mio.

* En los comics, el padre de Steve era alcohólico y abusaba de su madre y de él hasta que petateo (estiró la pata al más allá). Por eso Rogers es medio melindrero en que Tony se pase de las copas y siempre lo está cuidando, aunque hubo un arco (616 o en 161) donde Steve también es alcohólico y se droga: v ... los editores de la maravilla ya no sabían que inventarse, pero gueno

* Perdonen sí algo esta mal traducido o escrito, mi italiano es inexistente y recurrí a la vieja confiable: google traductor: v

¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE! Aquí en México, el diez de mayo es una fecha para celebrar las mamas preciosas que se merecen un gran abrazo y saludo efusivo. Sí, hay muchas mujeres que no merecen ser llamadas "mamá", pero sí menos en este, María Stark y Sarah Rogers, sí, lo reconocen con honor.

También, es un tipo tributo / retrato / inspirado en mi madre y su reacción a cuando se enteró de mi sexualidad, que fue tipo "No-te-quiero-en-mi-casa-Eres-una-decepción" , luego paso a ser tipo Sarah Rogers con problemas existenciales y terminó aceptando al estilo María. Ciertamente, no juzgo los padres o familiares que les cuesta aceptar los homosexuales aparentados con ellos, al final y al cabo, creen que el educan a su semejanza y en la realidad los hijos somos el resultado de muchas cosas más allá de las reglas . Claro, cuando llegan al extremo de correrlos, golpearlos, humillarlos (mi caso) o hasta asesinarlos, pues entonces esas personas son llamadas homofóbicas y merecen un único para que se aplaquen ^ w ^

Por eso no traten de juzgar mal a Sarah oa María, al menos se esfuerzan por la felicidad de sus hijos.

La canción inspiró este libro, así como la de "Necesito amarme", y son canciones que mi madre y yo adoramos, madre e hija, todo por pulmón, por eso nació esta idea.


End file.
